


Say It Back

by Wolf_Cry



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5x06, Gen, Reunion, Sister-Sister Relationship, This isn't my usual fandom, hints of dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Cry/pseuds/Wolf_Cry
Summary: Actions spoke louder than words, and Yang had always preferred actions. But what if that wasn’t good enough?





	Say It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched this scene over and over again for a week and have been twiddling and twisting my hands trying to figure out how to translate the emotions I felt into coherent words and sentences.
> 
> It turned into this mess.

_She never said it back._

With the arms of the former-heiress wrapped securely around her waist, the blonde put the motorcycle in gear and vanished into the void.

_That was cruel._

It had been a dark time for all of them.

They all lost friends. _Penny. Pyrrha._

The place they had called home for the better part of a year attacked and overrun by Grimm. _Beacon_.

Weiss swept away by her father’s men in the aftermath.

Blake abandoning them.

Ruby had watched the Mistrali Champion burn before her very eyes and had frozen an ancient Grimm Dragon. Her sister, found among the rubble and brought to their little house in Patch, comatose.

And herself who, in her rage, had blindly charged into the fray and payed dearly for it, losing more than just a physical part of herself. Visions of _him_ and his damned red blade still lurked in the corner of her eyes. Always there. Waiting for a moment of weakness to strike her down.

It had been a dark time for all of them, and she never said it back.

**_“Yang.”_ **

_“Just leave me alone.”_

_…_

**_“I love you.”_ **

_…_

_That was cruel._

∞

 

The void warped and closed in all around. A crimson tear in the fabric of space appeared before them and just for a moment, she saw a red blade. Her flesh arm quivered and the bike swayed slightly. The pressure around her waist increased minutely, bringing her back from the brink; steeling her resolve and steadying her hand once again.

Narrowing lilac eyes, she drove out of the void.

 

∞

 

She didn’t really know what to expect if—no, _when_ —they would meet again.

Perhaps, she hoped, her sister would forgive her. For all the times she had given the girl the brunt of her anger, her hate. Her silence. _It’s not you I’m angry at. It’s not you I hate. It’s the world. It’s Adam._

_It’s me._

_I should have said it back._

Perhaps, she hoped, her sister would run to her, and she would welcome her, oh would she so welcome her as she always had—always _should have._

They exited the breach onto a balcony to be greeted by a wide-eyed Qrow.

A few words were exchanged but she had naught the patience for niceties when, after months of riding; of crossing oceans and continents; fighting bandits and her _mother_ ; she could almost feel her little sister’s presence—could almost feel the super-sonic hug impacting on her chest and the red-tipped hair pressed to her cheek.

_She didn’t expect this._

They entered the quaint little abode Qrow and Team RNJR and a boy called Oscar were staying in. Weiss inquired as to who exactly Oscar is to which, in typical Qrow fashion, only replied with an offhanded “It’s a long story,” as he led them through another door.

“I’m back.” He called out.

Love and pain clawed up her throat and halted any further movement when, for the first time in nearly a year, she heard her little sister’s voice again. _Ruby. She’s so close. Say it. You better say it._ She vaguely registered her white-haired teammate and uncle staying slightly behind her on either side. Perhaps they too could feel that this moment was a long time coming.

Her little sister walked towards them, not noticing her presence yet as she balanced a tea set. Her breath stilled when silver and lilac did finally meet. To her surprise, the little rose seemed to wither and curl in on herself under her steady gaze. The tea set shattered.

Strong but deceptively slim shoulders hunched, and hands unburdened grasped one another over her heart. Gleaming silver eyes dulled to cloudy grey as they dipped and watched her through those red-tipped locks. _Doubt. Fear. Guilt?_

_Why, Ruby? Please, I’m so sorry. Please._

She took a few steps forward and stopped when, again, her little sister—her _leader_ who fearlessly dances through packs of Beowolves—shifted unsurely at her movement.

Ruby clenched her eyes and empty hands tight, visibly gathering her courage and she braced herself. She deserved whatever her little sister had to say to her after all she had done and hadn’t said.

“Yang, I- I’m so sorry!” _Wait. What?_

“I- I should’ve stayed! I- I should’ve talked to you more! I just- I wasn’t sure if you wanted me around and—” The words came out in a rush, unfinished sentences choked out through fresh tears and fear and insecurity. _Oh dear Oum, no._

Having heard enough— _too much_ —the elder closed the distance between the younger and engulfed her little rose in a searing, yet gentle, hug. _All this time, you thought it was you? That you did anything wrong? That it was_ your _fault?_

That hurt. That hurt more than any physical blow or lost limb ever could. Her actions, or rather, her inaction, had inadvertently caused her sister to doubt herself—doubt _her._

_How much she cared for her sister. Her want to be with her sister._

Ruby froze and stood stock-still, stiff and unsure. _I’m so sorry._

Lilac eyes glistened and rained, bowing her head as she pulled the girl ever closer. An attempt to erase the doubt and the fear in the girl so young and yet not at the same time.

Actions spoke louder than words, and Yang had always preferred actions over words. But wasn’t that what has caused her little sister so much grief? Her lack of words?

_It’s time. It’s long past time. Say it back._

“I love you.”

The girl sagged before her, the weight of the sky—of doubt—lifted off her cloaked shoulders. She gratefully melted into the blonde’s warm embrace, burrowing into wide and ever-strong shoulders.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you may or may not know, I've been absent for a pretty damn long time and haven't updated anything else. Oops. Sorry.
> 
> I'll be posting again soon, hopefully? Maybe I'll invade the Wynonna Earp fandom next?
> 
> If you could spare a moment to say a few words, even if you hated it and would like to express your extreme dislike for me or my work (or both) then that would still be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
